oabsafandomcom-20200215-history
Section NE-1B
Lodges *Abake Mi-Sa-Na-Ki Lodge 393 *Abnaki Lodge 102 *Grand Monadnock Lodge 309 *Pachachaug Lodge 525 *Tisquantum Lodge 164 *Tulpe Lodge 245 History Section NE-1B, began in 1988 with the restructuring of the Northeast Region and Area 1. The section was made up of the following lodges: The Old NE-1A: *Allogagan Lodge 83 *Quanopin Lodge 309 *Nikiwigi Lodge 329 *Pachachaug Lodge 525 The Old NE-1C: *Neemat Lodge 124 *Tisquantum Lodge 164 *Tulpe Lodge 245 *Abake Mi-Sa-Na-Ki Lodge 393 *Wincheck Lodge 534 The Old NE-1E: *Sassacus Lodge 10 *Eluwak Lodge 59 *Paugassett Lodge 553 *Arcoon Lodge 369 The first Section Chief was Craig Donais. Jason Racette and Jeff White served as co-Section Vice-Chiefs, and Sean Baldwin was the new Section Secretary. John Larney from Tisquantum Lodge and Jim Stanton from Pachachaug Lodge were appointed co-Section Advisers, and the Section Staff Adviser was Myron Rust from Tisquantum Lodge. In the Spring of 1992, the Region again reorganized, and Paugassett Lodge moved to Section ?????. Myron Rust resigned from his position as Section Staff Adviser, and Art Lobdell of Arcoon Lodge 369 was appointed to replace him. Jim Stanton also decided to step down from his post as Associate Section Adviser, and Bob Sirhal from Wincheck Lodge 534 was appointed to fill that position. In December of 1992, the current Section Chief, Brian Beaverstock was elected National Chief of the Order of the Arrow. In the Spring of 1993, former Chief Craig Donais was appointed as another Associate Section Adviser. Also that spring, despite protests from the new National Chief, the Section decided to make its mascot the Beaver. The Section also created a Section name, Kittani, meaning "The Land of Many Rivers." The Section Conclave in June of 1993 was covered by Scouting Magazine. In 1994 Quanopin Lodge and Nikiwigi Lodge, merged to form Grand Monadnock Lodge 309. In the fall of 1994, the Region had once again realigned. Arcoon Lodge was moved to Section ?????,. Art Lobdell as a member Arcoon Lodge, resigned his post, and was replaced by Chris Harvey of Wincheck Lodge. Memsochet Lodge 507 joined the Section. In 1995 Sassacus Lodge and Eluwak Lodge 59 merged to form Tschitani Lodge 10. In the summer of 1995, the Area Director appointed Rick Poirier of Tisquantum Lodge, as the new Staff Adviser. Once again in the late spring of 1997, the Region realigned and, as a result Tschitani Lodge was moved to Section ?????. Realignment in 2000 brought Tschitani Lodge back to Section NE-1B. John Larney stepped down as Section Adviser, assuming the post of Associate Section Adviser. Jeff Godley of Tschitani Lodge was appointed Section Adviser. In 2001 Neemat Lodge and Wincheck Lodge merged to form Abnaki Lodge 102. In 2002, The Day of Service Program was started, and the Section Award of Merit was created to recognize those members of the section who have provided distinguished service to NE-1B. The section website www.ne1b.org was launched. In 2003, Rick Poirier stepped down as Staff Adviser, and was replaced by Bryan Thomas from Tschitani Lodge. Pat Boyd from Tschitani Lodge was appointed to serve as an Associate Section Adviser. In the fall of 2003, Section NE-1B held the first Quality Lodge Summit. In the spring of 2004, Section NE-1B re-launched www.ne1b.org, with new graphics and a much more user-friendly layout. In 2005, Bryan Thomas stepped down as Staff Adviser, and was replaced by Jason Dugan from Abnaki Lodge. Jeff Godley also stepped down as Section Adviser, and Associate Section Adviser Pat Boyd was appointed to be the new Section Adviser. Due to the Region Realignment of 2008, Memsochet, Allogagan, and Tschitani Lodges all left the Section. Patrick Boyd as a member of Tschitani Lodge stepped down as Section Adviser. He was replaced by Branden Morris from Grand Monadnock Lodge. Andy Collins from Grand Monadnock Lodge was appointed as an Associate Section Adviser. Jason Dugan stepped down as Staff Adviser and was replaced by Jonathan Widmark from Abnaki Lodge. Historical Moments of note: *2008 Memsochet Lodge, Allogagan Lodge, and Tschitani Lodge all leave the Section *2006 Former Section Chief and Former Northeast Region Chief Daniel J. O’Rourke, Former Section Chief Gilbert R. Rogers III and Former Section Adviser Jeffrey R. Godley are awarded the DSA *2004 re-launch of www.ne1b.org, with new graphics and more user-friendly layout *2002 Former Section Chief Patrick S. Boyd and Former Section Chief Mark F. Hogan are awarded the DSA *2002 Section website www.ne1b.org is launched *2001 Neemat Lodge and Wincheck Lodge merge to form Abnaki Lodge 102 *2000 Section Associate Adviser Robert J. Sirhal is Awarded the DSA *2000 Tschitani Lodge rejoins the Section *1997 Tschitani Lodge leaves the Section *1996 Former Section Chief Branden C. Morris is awarded the DSA *1995 Sassacus Lodge and Eluwak Lodge merge to form Tschitani Lodge 10 *1994 Former Section Chief and Former National Chief Brian M. Beaverstock and Section Adviser John P. Larney are awarded the DSA *1994 Memsochet Lodge 507 joins the Section *1994 Arcoon Lodge leaves the Section *1994 Quanopin Lodge and Nikiwigi Lodge merge to form Grand Monadnock Lodge 309 *06/93 The Section Conclave is covered by Scouting Magazine *1993 The Section adopts the Beaver as the symbol of the Section, and adopts the name Kittani, meaning “The Land of Many Rivers” *12/92 Section Chief, Brian Beaverstock is elected the 1993 National Chief of the Order of the Arrow *1992 Former Section Chief Craig S. Donais is awarded the DSA *1992 Paugassett Lodge leaves the Section *1988 Former Section NE-1A and former National Chief David A. Erb is awarded the DSA *1988 Section NE-1B is formed, and is comprised of Abake Mi-Sa-Na-Ki Lodge 393, Allogagan Lodge 83, Arcoon Lodge 369, Eluwak Lodge 59, Neemat Lodge 124, Nikiwigi Lodge 329, Pachachaug Lodge 525, Paugassett Lodge 553, Quanopin Lodge 309, Sassacus Lodge 10, Tisquantum Lodge 164, Tulpe Lodge 245, and Wincheck Lodge 534 – Craig Donais is elected the first Chief of Section NE-1B, John Larney from Tisquantum Lodge and Jim Stanton from Pachachaug Lodge are appointed co-Section Advisers, with Myron Rust from Tisquantum Lodge as the Section Staff Adviser Section Chiefs Section Vice-Chiefs Section Secretaries Section Advisers Section Staff Advisers Associate Section Advisers Conclaves *NE-1B Conclaves 2010-Pres *NE-1B Conclaves 2000-2009 *NE-1B Conclaves 1990-1999 *NE-1B Conclave 1989 Official Awards Distinguished Service Award Recipients Section Awards Section NE-1B Award of Merit Resources Internal Links Northeast Region Northeast Region Lodges Sections External Links *Section NE-1B Website *Section NE-1B Yahoo Group